


Snow Flurries

by BeingNormalsBoring



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, horn touching, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingNormalsBoring/pseuds/BeingNormalsBoring
Summary: He didn't know much about Au'ra.But sometimes mistakes can have happy endings.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Snow Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I haven't written fanfiction in forever ~ but I couldn't stop myself lol so enjoy this fever idea I came up with when I was freezing one day. Also, please ignore any mistakes because this was barely edited by me, let alone being edited by anyone else  
> ~~~~~  
> The Au'ra in this is my main wol, a Raen who is extremely oblivious and precious, but I left the wol in this ambiguous so any wol could be imagined there, though it's kind of spoken the wol is Au'ra.

It's cold, not helped by the absence of the sun and the slight breeze that blows, stirring up the snow on the ground to wrap around the legs of those walking through it. Not that many do walk through, preferring instead to stay indoors around their fires. 

There are some outdoors though, braving the weather. Two of those outside are out for duty, not because they desired to be there. Someone required their help, and so they went. That job is finished, but now, despite the exhaustion they both feel, they must trek back to the Rising Stones before they can rest.  
The cold doesn't help them move any faster to reach there.

One of the two, much shorter and smaller all-around than the other, is bundled in his thick jacket, a scarf around his neck. His tail stays close to his leg, and he wonders absently if stuffing it up into his jacket or pants would make him warmer. His companion, much bigger than himself, wears a heavy jacket too, but it doesn't stop him from shivering. Au'ra are not often accustomed to cold, however, even if they've lived in it for years, as this particular one has, so his shivering is to be expected.

Neither speak as they walk, having nothing really to say and neither feeling as if they need to.

As they walk on, the wind picks up slightly, and fresh snow begins to fall. It isn't a heavy fall, but more snow of any amount is unwelcome to both of the pair.

"Did it always snow this much here?" The shorter asks, gazing up at the sky. "And was it always so cold?"

The Au'ra with him shrugs. "I'm not sure. I don't usually spend much time here in winter." He smiles then, laughing slightly. "It's too cold for me."

He can't help but laugh with the taller. "I'm finding it rather cold myself."

The Au'ra laughs a bit more. When he's finished, he says, "Thank you for helping me today, G'raha. It went much faster and easier with you there."

"Of course. It was my pleasure to help." If his face was not already red with the cold, it would be growing red under the bright smile and attention and praise from the larger man. "I would not be a very good friend if I did not offer up my services when needed." After speaking, he realizes how his words could be taken, and with even further reddening cheeks he quickly says, "Offer my help, with jobs for others. Those services, not any others and, well...that…" He drags off in his rambling.

The other doesn't notice any oddities in his phrasing, however, as he usually doesn't pick up on things. He doesn't mention G'raha's rambling either, seeing nothing wrong with it.

The snow continues falling. 

They are almost back to the Rising Stones, back to its warmth where they can retire to their separate beds and finally rest, when G'raha glances over and up at the other. He notices then, resting on the Au'ra's horn, a small drift of snow. The man himself doesn't seem aware of it, and it makes G'raha wonder if he can feel it sitting there, if he can feel any touch to his horns or if they are numb to things. Regardless, seeing the snow on his horn is making the Miqo'te himself colder, so, without thinking it through first, he perches himself on his toes and reaches a hand up to brush the snow from his companions horn.

He didn't expect a reaction at all to what he did. If the man didn't feel the snow on his horn, why would he feel his hand brushing the snow off his horn?   
What he certainly didn't expect was the Au'ra to freeze in his tracks, shoulders jumping up and face flushing bright red, the color stark against his bright, pale scales. 

G'raha realizes then he knows little about Au'ra and their customs and what is or isn't acceptable to do. Or to touch.  
And he just touched the man's horn.  
And he has no idea what that may mean or how improper or offensive that may be, and it's obviously something with how the Au'ra reacted to it…  
He hopes he didn't mess up too badly, that they can still be friends depending on what he's just done.

"Forgive me," he blurts, dropping down off his toes, "but there was snow on your horn and it looked cold so I wished to get it off for you. I didn't mean to offend, I simply-"

"You kissed me." 

He- "What?"

"You kissed me." The man's face flushes even deeper, bright eyes flicking to look at anything other than G'raha. "Touching horns, it's - Au'ra kiss by rubbing horns, and for others - if someone who isn't Au'ra touches our horns it's considered the same thing so - you kissed me." He stumbles over his words, a habit that rears its head when he's nervous or embarrassed, things that don't come often as the Au'ra is usually too oblivious and dense to ever be nervous or embarrassed.

His explanation, however, makes G'raha's own face redden further.   
He just kissed the Au'ra.  
To him it was a simple touch, but to the Au'ra it was a kiss - an intimate kiss of lovers - and knowing what it was to the other makes him feel too like it was more than just a touch.  
He should have kept his hands to himself. But he didn't and he can't change that.

Though, it isn't an awful feeling knowing he just technically kissed the Au'ra. Far from awful, in fact. The exact opposite of awful. It would have just been a lot better if he had known beforehand he was kissing him and if he hadn't done it without getting the others permission first.

"Forgive me." G'raha manages to say. "I did not - I had no knowledge of what I did meant, I simply wanted to get the snow off your horn because it looked cold and - I did not mean to offend you-"

"I'm not offended." The man cuts him off. He still isn't looking at G'raha, chin tucked slightly into the collar of his jacket, but on his lips is a small, half-hidden smile, and his eyes are brighter now than before. "Just surprised." His smile then falls slightly. "Though you didn't know what you did, so maybe you're offended it was never mentioned before."

"I'm not offended." He tells the man quickly. "I never asked you about it, and it should not fall to you to explain every custom of yours to me without prompting."

The Au'ra is less downcast when he hears that. But he still looks displeased as he begins walking and says, "Let's keep going." 

G'raha follows.

They are both silent, and there's no way G'raha can't notice the disappointment in the Au'ra's eyes, which stare down at the ground ahead of him.   
It eventually grows too much, so clearing his throat, he asks, "Do you wish I knew the meaning behind my actions before I did that?"

The Au'ra startles slightly. He's quiet a moment, and just when G'raha wonders if he won't answer, he says, "Yes."

G'raha has always held a flame for the Au'ra. He has always thought him strong and kind, beautiful and magnificent in every way. He's thought so for a long time, but never mentioned nor acted upon it out of the knowledge, or the fear, that the man would never feel the same about him.   
The admission from him makes it seem as if G'raha's fear was unnecessary.

A small hope flares in his chest, and it's that hope that pushes him to ask, "You do not mind any that I touched your horn and - well, kissed you?" His face is burning at the words, but he can't back out of this now. He needs to know.

Slowly, the Au'ra glances at him. His eyes barely meet G'raha's before he's looking away again. "No. I don't mind."

He needs a better answer than that. "Would you, perhaps, be unopposed to it happening again?"

The answer is much quicker this time. "No. I wouldn't mind."

They should probably talk about this more. The Au'ra has admitted to not minding if he kissed him again, and he's more than happy to do that - he would never mind, and would kiss the scaled man as much as he wanted him to, would spend all day doing just that, whether it was a kiss on the lips or gliding his fingers over the Au'ra's horns - and they really should discuss what that all means, and what it would make them if they did kiss more and if kissing is all they want from each other or if they want companionship and dates or just kissing.  
But it's cold outside, and it's night still, so any talking can wait until the morning when they're both rested and warm.

Neither would mind something quick though, as they've both made clear. So as they walk on, G'raha stands on his toes again and brushes his fingers across the other's horn once more.  
The Au'ra is slightly startled by it, but unlike last time his shock passes quickly, and it's only a moment before he presses his horn against G'raha's hand. His tail wags behind him, almost slapping G'raha's leg. 

Grinning, G'raha drops back from his toes. The two keep walking, both pleased. G'raha is tempted to attempt to steal a kiss on the lips, but he's not sure Au'ra ever kiss like that, and regardless of that he would probably spear himself on the man's sharp horns, framing the sides of his face and sticking out in front of him. Any kiss on the lips will have to wait then, until he knows he's allowed one and until he can take the time and care to ensure no eyes are lost in the process.

But something tells him there will be plenty of time to figure all of that out later.


End file.
